The Blondes
by TheHeartlessBitch
Summary: Pamela Ravenscroft has had enough of the world. If Eric does not want her when what has she to live for? Does Eric want Pam or Sookie?  Rated M for later chapters
1. My Fairweather Friend

**Please read this before you read the story. None of the characters belong to me and neither does the books or TV series. They belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun. Each of the chapters are named after a song which my friend chose to suit the chapter. So Please look it up and listen whilst you read as I find you will enjoy it review this I would much appreciate it! :]**

**My Fairweather Friend - Emilie Autumn**

The only love that Pam Ravenscroft had ever really had was from Eric Northman. Not even in her human life had she experienced such love. No her family never did show her any real love. All they showed was love they had to and personally, Pam never believed they even wanted to. Not even from any of the men she had been set up to marry. None of them had treated her the way she wanted to be treated. Not loved right like she had been by Eric Northman.

Pam truly believed that Eric was the one and only man who had honestly even shown her love in such a way. He was the one who had helped her change her life forever. She had never been happy in her human life and Eric saved her from the life she would have hated. Just marrying a man and being a possesion, having children and fucking and cleaning some house for the rest of her life. Pam had always wanted to do excting things and really live life and do risky things. Really get out there and do things without people telling her not to and judging her for it. Really there was still people in her vampire life who hated her for what she was but Pam did personally did not give two fucks about that. She may be hated but there was others like her and she had Eric and that would be all that mattered.

In the past Pam and Eric really had that loving relationship together with a lot of passionate sex. Of course the pair had stopped having so much sex after time but they never really faded apart. They had always traveled the world but had then both decided to stop in Louisiana and start their own buisness after finding out of all of the vampires around so this way people would not be suspicious of the pair never getting older. They had called it Fangtasia, which was rather ironic as they were vampires. Eric was owner, Pam was the co made sense really as he was her maker and she was his progeny.

Yes, Pam and Eric had been close always and had been together for over 100 years. Eric was really all she had and without him she did not really have anything or anyone. She would be nothing. And at this particular moment in time, this was exactly how she felt. Maybe to feel like nothing was a big thing but this was how she felt. Everything she had in her life was gone. She still had the club of course but that was not what she meant by had lost things. Her reason to live was Eric and he did not seem to be hers any longer.

Ever since Sookie Stackhouse had arrived in their lives things were different. Pam blamed Bill for it. Fucking bastard. If he had never set eyes on her and not gone to Sam Merlotte's bar... Then none of this would have happened. Eric had a serious interest in Sookie. She was not just a normal human. She was different. She was a fairy and had special fey blood. At first Eric's interest with her had been mild but as time went by it had simply gotten a lot stronger, which worried Pam. The last thing Pam wanted was to to be replaced. Especially by a 'fairy princess.'

Oh and it indeed was worse than just interest. For now Eric and Sookie seemed to be an item of some sort. They were incredibly close. Surely the next step was sex and becoming a couple. Bill was out of the picture now that him and Sookie had felt hurt by it. Especially now he lived with her. She felt unwanted and if Eric did not want her, what did she have to live for? Pam had always been Eric's number 1 girl but now Sookie seemed to have taken that place.

All these thoughts repeated themselves in Pam's mind, along with all the images of Eric, Sookie and herself. She could not get the images out of her head of seeing them together cuddling and kissing. Neither could she get the images out of her head seeing Eric stood along with Sookie by an alter or even those of little vampire fairy's along with them. She also pictured herself all gone. No longer in the club... Just gone. Invisible.

Why would Eric care if I was gone? She told herself. He has his new favorite. He has Sookie and now I am nothing but a normal vampire to him. Eric had been so distant from her these past few weeks. Pam hated it. Why was he never there for her anymore? Why was he always so preoccupied with Sookie? He had never been like this before. Never ever. Sookie was the woman Eric wanted, lusted over and loved and she could do nothing about it.

As she walked along out in the street, far away from the club and most other people. She wanted to desperatly get away from everyone. The last thing she wanted to do was to be caught for what she was planning to do. That would rather ruin her plan. She couldn't have that. Oh no. That just wouldn't do.

What was it she was going to do? Well, Pam believed there was only one thing to do. Let the sun take her life. It was the only way out. Where she could just dissapear. Nobody would have noticed her disapearance anyways. They were all far too busy wrapped in their own lives. She stood out in the street just awaiting for the sun to raise to take her from this life.


	2. Its Only Pain

**Please read this before you read the story. None of the characters belong to me and neither does the books or TV series. They belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun. Each of the chapters are named after a song which my friend chose to suit the chapter. So Please look it up and listen whilst you read as I find you will enjoy it review this I would much appreciate it! :]**

**Its Only Pain - Katie Melua**

"Oh Eric." Sookie purred in Eric's ear. Eric smirked and growled at her kissing her deeply as he held her tight and close to him, his body pressed against hers as he layed on top of her his lips moving down to her neck as he kissed her continuously. Sookie giggled. "Not now Eric... Its nearly dawn. I don't want you to get hurt. You know what the sun does to you."she said as ran her hands up and down his arms. Eric smirked and got up from her and put his shirt back on."Very well... We will continue this tonight."he grinned at her, winking at he as he got up from the bed.

Sookie crawled over to him and stood on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly. "Good night, Eric."she whispered to him. Eric kissed her back gently and then unwrapped her arms from around his neck." You need to rest now, Sookie."he said to her as he moved away walking over to his cubby where he would rest for the day.

As Eric slept so deeply he soon felt a strange feeling in his body. His mind. Something was wrong. He opened his eyes and thought deeply for a moment. Someone was in trouble but he could not fully make out who it was. He closed his eyes tightly and let is mind go to Sookie. He could just see her peacefully sleeping. Things were fine then. As long as she was alright it was all that mattered. If something had been wrong with Pam then she surely could protect herself. She was strong and could easily fend for herself. He had taught her how and Pam... Well she was a tough cookie and she did not let anything get to her.

Meanwhile over in the streets, Pam stood as the sun started to rise. She shut her eyes slowly and held her arms out into the air, awaiting for the sun to take its affect. It did... Straight away. As soon as it hit the area where Pam was stood she felt it hit her skin and start warming and burning slowly and then more violently. Pam didn't care. She just wanted to disappear. She was not wanted so what was the point.

As it was early morning, Ginger was walking along down the street on her way to work. It needed to be all set up for Pam and Eric as they slept all day being vampires and all. As she walked along she suddenly froze her eyes widening in fright as she saw Pam stood there on fire. "Pam! What are you doing!"She screamed running over and shoving her over into the dark shadows. Ginger held her down, even though it hurt her as the fire was still burning. "What the fuck are you doing! Get off now"Pam screamed at her as she shoved her off her and got up, slowly staggering out towards the sun again. Ginger yelped as she was pushed aside but then grabbed her heavy bag which she had with her and smacked Pam in the back of the head so she fell to the ground. She was not going to let her die. No way. She grabbed a hold of her and pulled her along with her through the shadows as fast as she could, trying to get back to the club which luckily she did before Pam seemed to have suffered too badly from the sun. As they got inside Ginger took Pam and layed her in the back room, gasping in horror as she saw all the burns which covered her body. Pam just lay there, completely out of it after having been knocked so hard on the head. Ginger was desperate for someone to come and see the burns so she could get some help as she did not have a clue what to do.

Ginger knew nobody would be able to help for a while. Especially not any vampires as none of them would be awake right now because of the blasting heat and light of the sun. She quickly rushed into the club area and got everything prepared. By this time it was almost dark and all of the workers had arrived, the club was open and people were already inside partying, drinking, talking and all the others things they did at this club. Pam was still out and Eric had not turned up for work yet and he ALWAYS made Ginger even more worried. She ran into the back and grabbed her phone and called for Eric. " Pick up, dammit!"She groaned as she held the phone to her ear. No answer. FUCK. What would she do now? Well... There was the other vampires maybe they could help. Ginger thought back to all of the vampires who had come and had some sort of special connection with Eric or Pam. She thought for a second and then it came to her. Bill. Yeah, sure they maybe didn't get on well with Bill but she was desperate to get help. She looked around the back office, finding a paper reading Bill''s number and took her phone out again and dialled the number.

Unknown caller? Should he answer or not? Well... It could be something important."Hello."Bill said in his dark thick sothern accent. "Billl! I... I need your help!"Ginger spoke in a speaky voice. Bill pulled a face. Ginger?What the hell did she want. It must have been something to do with Eric as why else would she call? "Look. I want nothing to do with Eric. Just leave me alone."he said as he was about to hang up the phone on her. " NO! YOU HAVE TO COME! PLEASE PAM IS IN TROUBLE! ERIC IS NOT HERE AND I AM SCARED. SHE WONT WAKE UP AND SHE IS COVERED IN BURNS! HELP ME PLEASE BILL!"she screamed hysterically at him down the phone. Bill stared at the phone, clearly hearing her as she screamed so loud. He sighed and brought the phone to his ear once she had stopped screaming." Calm down. Stop screaming. Just tell me where she is."he said calmly. " She... she is here... here in Fangtasia in the back room."she told him in a shaky voice. " I will be over there as soon as I can."Bill told her as I hung up the phone.

Bill did not personally care for Pam, especially not after the fights they had. However, he did not want her to die or have any harm to come to her. He had a good enough heart for that. Also being king... He did not have much choice over wether he wanted to save the vampires of his state or not. He looked over to Jessica who was watching him from the sofa where she was sat. "What was that about?" she asked him. Bill shook his head. " Just something I need to see to as Eric won't see to his own buisness himself."he replied, rolling his eyes as he walked to the door. " Can I come?"Jessica asked as she ran over to his side, perching her head upon his shoulder. Bill sighed and groaned." Fine but stay out of trouble."he told her as he opened the door for them both to leave before they rushed off to the club.

As Bill and Jessica arrived they made their way through the club and met with Ginger who seemed so happy to see them." Thank you!"she sqealed as she jumped up and hugged Bill. Bill pulled a face and looked to Jessica who smirked, seeming to find it rather amusing. "Where is she?"he asked Ginger. "Follow me." Ginger nodded and let go and led them both to the back into a dark room where Pam lay her whole body covered in burns, wearing a black outfit which consisted of a black corset dress with pink lacing. Jessica held her hands over her mouth and gasped." What happened to her?" Ginger looked to Jessica and Bill." I found her out in the sun and she refused to leave so... I hit her over the head to knock her out so I could get her away and... She wont wake now."she frowed as she looked to Pam. Bill nodded. " Leave us be, Ginger."he said to Ginger who nodded and quickly left.

As soon as Ginger had gone, Jessica looked to Bill again and held onto his arm. " What is wrong with her, Bill?"she asked in worry. Bill looked to Jessica. " She went out in the sun... She has been badly burnt. It did not help much when Ginger hit her over the head either but at least she got her out of the sun before she burnt to death. "he told her. Jessica slowly nodded as he eyes flicked over to Pam and then back to Bill. "But... She is going to be alright... right?"she asked. Bill turned his attention to Pam." Go sit down over there, Jessica."he said as he pointed his left hand towards a chair at the other side of the room. Jessica did not listen to him. " BILL!"she yelled at him. "Go sit down, Jessica!"he said calmly to her, with slight irratation in his voice. " I said will she be okay?"she asked again. " As your maker... I COMMAND YOU TO GO AND SIT DOWN!"he shouted at her, showing his fangs to her. Jessica swallowed and nodded, quickly sitting down. Bill nodded and then retracted his fangs and looked back to Pam, pulling a chair from the side and sitting it infront of him as he looked at the wounds upon her body, wondering if they actually waS something to do or if there infact was not.

**Just wanted to thank people for my reviews! I highly appreciate them! :]**

**Eric's second progeny **

I am glad you like it! Hopefully you will enjoy the next chapters too! :] xx

**Love This **

Thanks so much! I like to be original, I find its better that way. To adapt someone your own way. I am glad you like the way I write her though! I love Paric too! xx

**Electra de Lioncourt **

Thanks! I hope you like this chapter and the next to come. xx


	3. Forgive Me

**Please read this before you read the story. None of the characters belong to me and neither does the books or TV series. They belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun. Each of the chapters are named after a song which my friend chose to suit the chapter. So Please look it up and listen whilst you read as I find you will enjoy it review this I would much appreciate it! :]**

**Forgive Me - Evanescence **

Bill watched Pam with caution as he studied the burns on her body. He did not understand what she had been doing there in the sun of how long she had been there but these burns were serious. Luckily, Pam had gotten away without permanent damage and death. However, she would need to rest. These burns would need at least a couple of days to heal.

"Will she be okay, Bill?"Jessica asked, still staying back in her seat after Bill had told her to. Bill sighed and turned his head over to look at Jessica. "Well... As long as she rests for the next couple of days and does not go out into the sunlight as she did before then yes, She should be fine. " he nodded to her. Jessica smiled widely. She was happy she had not been hurt. She was ever so happy that Pam was going to be okay. She leapt out of her seat and ran over and jumped into Bill's arms, hugging him tightly. "Oh thank god she is going to be okay!"she sighed in relief. Bill smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around Jessica, hugging her back gently. " She should be yes. Just as long as she rests."he repeated.

After the hug, Bill pulled away and looked to Jessica. " Now... We will need to stay here a while... I want to know why she was out there but I would like to find out."he told her. " I have a strange feeling it may have something to do with Eric and if it does then it makes me more interested in why she did it."he explained further. Anything to do with Eric which he could find out normally linked in with something to do with Sookie and Bill was still in love with Sookie and he desperately wanted her back. Jessica sighed. She looked as if she did not want to stay." Do we have to?"she whined. Bill looked to her and narrowed his eyes at her." Yes we do. "he said and then put his hand in his pocket, taking out his wallet and opening it; pulling out some money. He handed it to Jessica and said " Go and buy 2 bottles of True Blood for us both. I don't know how long we will need to wait. Come back here as soon as you get them okay?"he asked as he kept a gaze with her. Jessica rolled her eyes and nodded." Fine!"she replied as she took the money from his hand and left the room, heading on her way to the bar.

Even though Eric would prefer to stay with Sookie for the evening he had to go to the club. Not just because it was his club and he needed to get to work because of a missed call he had received from Ginger. Now a call from Ginger was very rare and this made him suspicious to what was going on. She never really ever called unless there was something wrong and this just signalled to him that something was wrong. Eric currently walked along down the street soon approaching the bar. As he arrived he stopped for a moment. He stared over at the front entrance where there was a long line of people wanting to get into the club. There was no Pam. It was so very strange as she was always there. He shrugged to himself and guessed that she could be inside. He then nodded his head to the bouncer who was stood outside who let him in right away and walked inside the club.

As Eric entered the club he looked around in suspicion. He still could not see her. Hell, he could not even feel her presence in the room. Whenever he was there he always saw Pam there. He walked into the club looking around. Pam was nowhere to be found. He put his hand to the back of his head and rubbed the back of his head in frustration. He did not understand where the hell she could have been. He did not like it either.

All of a sudden Ginger appeared at Eric's side. Eric turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Ginger giving her a deadly serious stare. "Where is Pam?"he asked her in his dark Swedish accent. Ginger looked at him." Well... I tried to call you earlier about it but you did not answer and I.."she spoke but then was sharply cut off by Eric." I said... Where is Pam?"he asked her again, speaking more roughly towards her this time. "Just in the back room, Eric."she informed him. Eric nodded and then walked on his way through the crowd opening a door as he came to a small corridor. He walked down it and went to the end room and walked over placing his hand on the handle and slowly and silently opening it.

As he opened it he got a disturbing image in front of him. There he saw Bill sat next to Pam. He could not see Pam very well. He saw none of these burns she had but he could see it was defiantly him. He saw as Bill sat there, stroking his hand through her hair. It made his body fill with jealously. He couldn't handle the jealously as he saw Eric move his face closer to hers and kiss her forehead. He stormed in, slamming the door behind him and ran forwards and punched Bill hard in the face as she fell backwards his head hitting the hard floor. Eric glared at him, his eyes going dark. " What the fuck are you doing here?"he hissed at him. Bill glared at him as he got up, wiping the blood from the corner of his lips." Question is why the hell were you not here!"he asked him back angrily.

The tension in the room was rising in the room between the two males. Eric moved closer to Bill." Fuck off Bill. This is none of your business."he spoke in a dark serious tone. Bill laughed darkly and looked to Eric. His eyes also grew dark. "Your right it isn't any of my business. It should be your fucking business and it is all your fault. Eric protracted his fangs showing them to Bill. "Watch your mouth, Compton." he growled at him. Bill glared at him and grabbed his arm and shoved him around so he was now facing Pam. " Look at her!"he yelled at him. Eric did just so. He looked over at Pam. Seeing the beautiful woman he had chosen to be his vampire, lay there covered in horrible burns. Fresh, painful looking burns. His eyes were glues to all the burns. He felt a pain in his eyes. He had known she was in trouble. But never in his life had he ever imagined that it was this. It made him feel a hell of a lot worse as it only reminded him of Godric. His maker.

"And it is all you fault." Bill stated. Eric's attention slowly moved from Pam over to Bill as he took a few steps closer to him. " Take that back. Not a word of it is true. "he spoke coldly, feeling a lump in his throat as he tried not to allow himself to cry. "Why should I? It is all your fault, Eric. If you had been here for her then she would not have gone and done that!"he yelled at him. That was it. It set Eric off. Eric leapt at him. Bills fangs came out as they started to attack each other violently. Blood splattered around the room, furniture in the room breaking and becoming ruined.

"Stop this!" a voice screamed. Both males stopped instantly, looking towards the door. There stood Jessica. Two bottles of True Blood in her hands. She ran over throwing the drinks to the side, them landing onto the damaged desk. She held onto Bill tightly pulling him away from Eric. "Leave him alone! He never did any harm to you!"Jessica yelled as she clinged to Bill, hugging him,as blood tears steamed from her and Eric retracted their fangs, both looking to Jessica. Bill placed his hand upon Jessica's head and stroked her head as she buried her face into his chest, crying into his shoulder. Eric looked down at the floor and then at Bill." Get out."he whispered. Bill looked down and then unwrapped, Jessica's arms from around him and wrapped his arm around her as he took the bottles of True Blood and left with Jessica, and shut the door behind them; leaving Eric alone with Pam.

**Again! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I highly appreciate them! :]**

**Unknown**

I know! Poor Pam. I like the sound of your idea though I am not sure I should use it for this story. I love the idea though. Myself I don't ship Bill and Pam but it would be interesting considering her seeing him as a dork and that, haha. But again... Thanks for the idea. I will defiantly keep it in mind for future Fan Fics!

Me too. I never liked the paring of Eric and Sookie. Never have and never will. I don't like everyone's obsession with it. I would love to see more Pam and Eric! I think Bill and Pam would be quite interesting too. I mean sometimes I have seen they have slight chemistry... Maybe not in a romantic way but still... Baby steps, haha. xx

**Godric The HeartThrob**

Aw, Thank you! She is indeed and thanks again! Your a sweetheart! Hah, I was going to say. Poor Pam being laughed at for her burns. I know you love Pm and... I love you too Godric. :] xx

**Eric's Second Progeny**

Oh I am sure you adore him. So many people do, haha. I am happy you liked this new chapter! Oh and no worries. I plan to make Eric suffer but you will have to keep reading to find out how, hehe. ;] xx

**Blacklion2803**

First of all thank you for your compliment. Second of all I did briefly put about it. Ginger left Pam to rest over the day whilst she prepared the nightclub and then by that time it was evening and the other workers had arrived (apart from Eric) and people were there. So that is why she was able to contact Bill. Sorry. I guess I should have made it more clear. As for Ginger and Pam. Well the sun made Pam more weak as it does to vampires as its suicide for them. At least I see her getting extremely weak in such conditions. So that is why it knocked her out even though she is a powerful vampire. xx

**Jada91**

Thank you! Me too, There really ought to be more of them. Pam is awesome and deserves more interest than what she has. People just see her as Eric progeny and thats it... She is so not! Ugh! xx


	4. Sorry

**Please read this before you read the story. None of the characters belong to me and neither does the books or TV series. They belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun. Each of the chapters are named after a song which my friend chose to suit the chapter. So Please look it up and listen whilst you read as I find you will enjoy it review this I would much appreciate it! :]**

**Sorry - Daughtry**

As soon as Bill and Jessica had left and the door was shut, Eric turned his face to look at Pam. He then walked over, picking up the stool which lay on its side after it having being knocked over when Eric had punched Bill. Eric then placed the stool infront of Pam and sat down, looking down at her burnt body.

Eric felt so terrible that this had happened to her. If what Bill had said to him was right, then why was it she went out into the sun? He had always thought she had been so happy living the life of a vampire. And Eric never seemed to be wrong. If it was then it was never something as important as Pam.

Eric reached his right hand forwards and placed it upon the right side of her face and stroked it against her cheek slowly and carefully. He could not believe she was in this state. His Pam. His Pam would have never gotten into such a bad state as this. Never ever.

He moved his hand away from her face and took both of her hands in his and looked at her face with a deeply sad look on his face. He kissed her hands, keeping them close to his mouth. "Min älskling. Vad har du gjort?"he said to her. " VÄRFOR? Du hade ju allting. Du hade mig och alltid kommer har mig min kära Pam. Jag älskar dig! Värfor gjorde du så till mig!" he yelled at her in anger and sadness and tears of blood filled his eyes; slowly running down his face. He couldn't lose her. He refused to. It had been so painful after losing Godric and he most definitely could not lose Pam too. No. It just would not do.

All of a sudden, Pam's eyes fluttered open. She slowly looked around. Why was she still here? She did not understand it. Why had the sun not killed her? What was she doing here? She had remembered seing Ginger at the time. Stupid Bitch. She must have tooken her away. She looked to her right side, seeing Eric sat there, holding her hands close to him and crying. It pained her to see him so. "Eric..."she spoke in a croaky quiet voice as she kept her eyes fixed to him. " Gråta inte..."

When Eric heard Pam's voice he instantly looked up and at her face and moving his mouth away from his hands. He couldn't help the tears that ran down from his face though. " Pam... What were you thinking? How did this happen?"he asked, his voice sounding stressed. Pam sighed and looked away from him, looking at the burns on her skin. " It doesn't matter Eric...". "Yes. It does." Eric said as he got up and let go of her hands as he lifted her up and layed down, holding her in his arms as he then took a hold of her hands again, locking his finger with hers. " Pam... You know I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happend to you." he told her as he looked to their hands.

Pam sighed and layed her head back on his shoulder and looked up at his face. "I know... but..."she started but then got cut off by Eric. " But nothing. You know that you till always be my number one girl and you know that."he said as he looked into her eyes. The pair held a gaze for a moment or two, saying nothing but just starring into each other's eyes.

Eric unlocked his fingers with hers and kept one arm wrapped around her and the other on her head as he stroked her hair softly; letting his fingers run through her long blonde hair. " You know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you right?"he whispered into her ear. Pam swallowed and nodded slowly. "I know Eric." she said quietly. Eric then placed his nose upon her head, smelling her hair; picking up on her scent "Then why can't you tell me what happened?"he whispered to her.

Pam sat relaxed in his arms as she snuggled up to him. " Well..."she paused as she thought about it. She did not want him to know she was still in love with him. That would most likely ruin everything. She was sure he did not feel the same even if she would do anything for him to feel the same way for him too. "Please... Tell me." Eric said to her in a soothing voice.

"The reason that I was out there in the sun was because... Well. I wanted the tr.."she stopped and then looked to the door as it opened. There stood Sookie. The fucking Fairy princess. There she stood there with her long golden locks in a bright blue dress (which was just above her knees.) "Eric... Could I talk to you?"

**Again! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I highly appreciate them! :]**

**Jada91**

I hope you enjoyed the heart to heart between Eric and Pam. xx

**Electra de Lioncourt**

Aw thank you!Never meant to make you cry though, dear heart. Sorry about that hehe. :]  
>Yay! Another Paric shipper. I love Eric and Pam. Sookie and Bill seriously bore me and I don't like them together. I have always shipped Eric and Pam. I can't wait for season 5 when we get some clips of how Pam gets turned into a vampire.<p>

I understand that. That was something I did not think of till now. I will keep that in mind from now on. Thank you for pointing that out to me. As for your second point I find that yes I maybe do. My first language is actually Swedish so I am not that good at English but I try and my friends have said it is good for a Swedish person. My grammar probably should be better but it is quite different over in Sweden. xx

**yamiik**

Thanks, dear heart. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. I know I enjoyed writing this one. Its a sweet heart to heart between them. xx

**Godric The HeartThrob**

Thank you! I like to put them my own way how I see them. I mean I could follow exactly how they are in the show but it would take a lot of analyzing and I see them in my own too. Thank you and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and the future ones to come, lovely. xx

**Swedish to English Translations**

Min älskling. Vad har du gjort? - My love. What have you done?

VÄRFOR? Du hade ju allting. - WHY. You had everything.

Du hade mig och alltid kommer har mig min kära Pam. - You have me and and always will my dear Pam.

Jag älskar dig! Värfor gjorde du så till mig! - I love you! Why did you do this to me!

Gråta inte - Don't cry.


	5. Leave Me Alone

**Please read this before you read the story. None of the characters belong to me and neither does the books or TV series. They belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun. Each of the chapters are named after a song which my friend chose to suit the chapter. So Please look it up and listen whilst you read as I find you will enjoy it review this I would much appreciate it! :]**

**Leave Me Alone - Hannah **Pakarinen****

Pam looked desperately up to Eric with pleading eyes. She didn't want him to go with Sookie. She wanted him to just stay there with her. Eric looked to Pam, starring into her eyes for a few seconds before he looked over to Sookie;nodding his head towards her. " Of course" he replied to her as he sat, Pam up and got up and laid her back down. " Jag kommer tillbaka. "he said to Pam as he kissed her cheek gently before walking over to Sookie and leaving out of the door with her.

Pam felt a fool. She would not be his number one, it was Sookie not her. If she was then surely he would have stayed with her. She did not like it when others were Eric's centre of attention, especially when it was an attractive female such as Sookie. She wanted to be his centre of attention and even if that was selfish she did not really give two fucks about it.

Pam wanted to know what going on and intended in doing so. She looked to the door and then slowly pushed herself up from the sofa and sat up. She then got herself up on her feet and silently sneaked over to the door and walked out from it. She then sneaked on her way to the office when she could hear Eric and Sookie, still being silent. She stood and watched at the door.

"Eric. I thought we were going to spend the night together."Sookie pouted. Eric nodded. "Yes, Sookie. But I needed to get to work."he told her. " But surely since your the owner you can get time off when you want can't you?"Sookie asked as she folded her arms across her chest, not seeming best pleased with him. Eric sighed. " Well yes I can. But I don't trust things to be as great when I am not around. If Sam did not appear to you work surely things would not be as steady. "he then got up from his seat and walked over to her as she stood in front of the desk. " Sookie. Ginger called as well. She never calls so something important must have been going on and it was." he informed her. "Well... Surely you have sorted it now? You were gone for hours... I missed you Eric."Sookie said more calmly as she stepped closer to him, tracing her hand over his chest. Eric looked down to her hand. "Well... Yes... I have sorted it but.." He spoke, quickly getting cut off by Sookie. " Well good! That means we can get home."she smiled widely and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.

When Pam saw Sookie kiss him she felt as if she wanted to go in the room and rip Sookie into tiny little pieces but she restricted herself. She swallowed hard as she saw Eric kiss her back and hold her close in his arms. It just reminded her of how he had held her like those many years ago. How he had kissed her so deeply and passionately. Blood tears slowly started to trickle down her face as she watched them as they went down her face and hit the floor. She couldn't take it any longer. She had to get out. Now. She quickly walked off and went to the room where she rested and all her clothing were. She stared at herself in the mirror in the room and wiped her eyes. " What does she have that I don't."she said to herself as she stared at her reflection. She then frowned looking over at the back door in the room.

In the office, Eric had now parted lips with could tell something was up with his progeny and he did not want that. Especially not now when his poor vampire was suffering so badly. "Sookie... I promise I will come back later on. But I still need to sort things out."he said as he looked into Sookie's eyes. " But Eric... "She sighed. Eric placed his left index finger upon her lips. " No but's Sookie. I need to talk to Pam." Sookie glared angrily at him. Obviously being jealous. " You can talk to her anytime! For fuck sake!"she yelled at him angrily as she walked away from him and opened the room and walked out angrily heading out into the busy night club.

Eric sighed heavily and walked out after Sookie and walked into the night club just to arrive to see she had left. He shook his head and turned back to go back into the back area. He was upset that she did not understand his relationship with Pam. She was important to him of course. She was his progeny and she always came first.

As Eric walked along he stopped at the office for a second seeing something red on the floor. He bent down. He could see it was blood but who's blood was it? And if there was blood someone else must have been around. He knew Sookie could not have been bleeding. She was just with him before and she had no blood coming from her. He saw the small puddle of blood and dipped his right index and middle finger into the blood and then brought it to his lips and put them into his mouth, sucking the blood off his fingers. This was not human blood. It was Pam's blood. He knew it from anywhere. OH SHIT!

Eric quickly rushed over to the back room where he had left Pam. He hoped she had gone back but he was not sure now he had seen her blood by the door. He rushed into the room his eyes desperately scanning the room in search for her. She was not there. This made him panic even more.

Eric then rushed off to the room where Pam slept and where all her clothes and make up were. He walked in and rushed over to the wardrobe and opened it. Everything was gone. Her many pairs of shoes, all her wonderful clothes. Everything was gone apart from one thing. A sparkling necklace with a red ruby jewel. He took it in his hand and examined it. This was the gift that he had given her many years ago not long after they had met and he had turned her into a vampire. He ran his hands through his hair. " FUCK!"he yelled in anger. Where had she gone?

**Again! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I highly appreciate them! :]**

**Jada91**

Thank you! I hope you like this one too... Even if Eric did not listen to you, hehe. xx

**Godric The HeartThrob**

Sookie kills everything! Haha. Eric, don't you kill the moment too by going with Sookie. Stay with Pam! I loved this chapter by the way. Second favorite one so far. First chapter was defiantly my favorite. :D

Yes she does! So did Eric... The fool, hah. Thank you! Glad to hear so. I hope this chapter will be something you could love too! 8] xx

**lot56**

Thank you! I am glad your enjoying the Fan Fic. I shall update soon, I hope! xx

**unknown**

Haha! I agree. Sookie was so much nicer with Bill. She turned all bitchy when she found out she was a fairy and now she thinks she is some flawless fairy princess, hah. She should go back to Bill!

Hey TheHeartlessBitch, it's me again, just saying, your doing a amazing job, i just love your story. it makes me feel sorry for Pam, and wanting Pam and Eric to be together, and want to hurt Sookie, for being in the way - i just want to hurt her bad, even mad with Eric for being with Sookie. Thank you so much for your feedback! Your a sweetheart. I don't like Sookie. I never really have. I thought she was alright before but now... she is just, blah. It is good to see such reactions as that if what I was looking for. I must be doing something right, haha. xx

**Swedish to English Translations**

Jag kommer tillbaka - I will be back


	6. I Miss You

**Please read this before you read the story. None of the characters belong to me and neither does the books or TV series. They belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun. Each of the chapters are named after a song which my friend chose to suit the chapter. So Please look it up and listen whilst you read as I find you will enjoy it review this I would much appreciate it! :]**

**I Miss You- Blink 182**

It had been 4 days since Pam had disappeared. Eric had searched and searched for her but he had no luck whatsoever. Eric had barely slept and was not in a good state. In fact, he was rather weak from the way he was not healthy for vampires to do such. He bled. Did he care? No. His focus was set on Pam and he refused to stop searching for her.

It was so strange. It was if she had disappeared of the face of the earth. Eric was currently sat in his office, starring over at a photo of Pam which he kept in one of the draws of the desk. He sat and rubbed his thumb over the photo, just starring deeply into it. " Vart är du min älskling?"he questioned aloud.

Just then there was a knock at the door , Eric's eyes shot over to the door. Maybe it was Pam? He stared towards the door; a great look of intensity in his eyes . "Pam?"he called out. The door opened and to Eric's dismay, stood Sookie. He looked away again and moved his attention back to the photo.

Sookie sighed and closed the door behind her. She did not like that Eric was harming himself. He refused to listen to her too and she just hated that. "Eric."she called out to him. He just ignored her. She sighed heavily and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked over his shoulder, perching her chin upon his shoulder." You need to rest."

When Sookie came over it made things worse. This only reminded him more of Pam. She always had come over perching her chin on his shoulder when she came to talk to him. He placed the photo away in the draw and then unwrapped Sookie's arms from around him. " I'm fine."

Sookie rolled her eyes. Bull shit. He was not fine. " Your not fine, Eric!"she said in looked down at the floor. Maybe he was not fine but at this moment in time he did not really give a damn whether he was fine or not. That was not a concern to him. Pam was his priority and no matter how much Sookie yelled at him, nothing was to change that.

"I hate seeing you like this. You need rest, Eric. It's not good for you to just sit up. Look at you. Your bleeding. And I know from experiences with Bill that the way to cure that is by resting. It's been four days. You need to rest properly." she told him firmly. " Pam really is not worth all of this. She is an idiot for just is selfish too. But she is not nice. She is a bitch and there is bitches around. She is not here anymore so now she is gone... You won't have anymore issues to deal with anymore. It is just one less person to have to care for." Sookie went on.

Eric was not fond of these things that Sookie was saying. He was in fact trying to control his temper over it. "Well... What if I want to look after Pam?"he asked in a growl as he looked up at her face, narrowing his eyes at her. " Pam was nothing important. Eric... Pam was nothing but a fucking whore. You don't need to protect her anymore. In fact. You can forget her. I doubt she will return as she does not seem to care. You and me can have a new life. Pam wont be around and things will be better without her. I promise you that."

At this point Eric could take it no longer. He pushed her off him and shoved her into the wall protracting his fangs. " Don't you dare back mouth Pam again. Do you hear me?"he hissed at her. " Pam is very important. She is not a whore. That was her past and I OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW THAT VERY FUCKING WELL. I will always protect her whether she is here or not. I don't want a fucking new life. Nothing will be better. NOTHING."he yelled at her in complete rage." She is my progeny and I care very much for her. Something that you humans will never understand, not even if your a fairy like yourself."he explained to her, still having anger in his tone." If you ever speak badly of Pam again I will not be held responsible for my actions. Do you understand?"he threatened. Sookie nodded and swallowed hard." I'm sorry, Eric."she said as she kissed his cheek softly and quickly left.

When Sookie left, Eric retracted his fangs and sat back at his desk on his chair and took out the photo of Pam. He sat and stared at it again as he had before. " Kom tillbacks min kära. Jag saknar dig." he whispered as he kissed the photo before looking at it again.

**Again! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I highly appreciate them! I am really happy that I am having people leave reviews and that it is both the same people from before and a few new people. Thank you all, Your sweethearts. I hope your enjoying the story so far!**

**Jada91**

Hm... Would you prefer for Eric to find her or for her to move on do you think, lovely? xx

**I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms**

Thanks! Of course. How could anyone not love them. They are amazing, hah. I shall try update as soon as I can. Thanks! xx

**Yamiik**

That is really good to hear! I am happy that you love the story. I enjoy writting it, haha. I shall do and I hope you continue to read! xx

**Godric The HeartThrob**

Yep. He did fuck up in his own little way, haha. Thanks! And hmm... Pam may be revealed next chapter. ;D xx

**Swedish to English Translations**

Vart är du min älskling - Where are you, my darling

Kom tillbacks min kära - Come back, my dear

Jag saknar dig - I miss you


	7. What Have I Done

**Please read this before you read the story. None of the characters belong to me and neither does the books or TV series. They belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun. Each of the chapters are named after a song which my friend chose to suit the chapter. So Please look it up and listen whilst you read as I find you will enjoy it.**

**Sorry to everyone who waited so long. Had some issues that needed to be sorted. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and again I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews. Keep them coming, haha. :D**

**What Have I Done - Anna Ternheim**

"I'm tired can we not rest now?"Jessica moaned as she walked along in the streets, beside Bill. " Jessica. Please stop whinning. Stop being so desperate to go rest. Surely it's not that bad walking down the streets with me. Don't be so lazy. We will go back to the hotel later. "he told her in a firm tone. Jessica rolled her eyes. She hated going walking around with Bill. It just bored her to tears. They never did anything fun. They just walked around and that was it.

Tonight the pair were in Texas. Just on a trip as they both were rather sick of Louisanna and wanted a break. It was mainly Bill who had made this choice and as Jessica was his progeny she always had to follow him wether she wanted to or not.

As they walked along, Jessica suddenly stopped. She looked up into the sky seeing something on top of a high building. It looked like someone was stood up there, though it was not clear to who it was, or for it being male or female. She stared for a moment and then grabbed, Bill's arm." Bill, There is somebody up there... "she said to him. Bill sighed and then stopped and turned her head towards the building and looked carefully. She was right. There was someone up there. Bill decided to investigate. He looked back to Jessica. " Can I come too?"."she asked to him as he looked back to him. Bill sighed and shook his head."No. You will not come. It could be dangerous. I don't want you to get upset either. Go back to the hotel."Bill ordered her as he took the key card out from his pocket. " Don't order anything of the menu. You got that? There are some Tru Blood's in the room. If your hungry drink them. "he told her in a strict tone. Jessica sighed and nodded and took the key card and walked over to the hotel.

Once she had gone, Bill made his way to the building. He sneaked past the people inside and got to the top. As he reached the top he looked around seeing a woman sat. She seemed to be talking to herself. He took a few steps closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Miss... You shouldn't be up here." His eyes then widened as the woman turned to face him. It was Pam... But why was she here in Dallas. "Pam? What are you doing out here? I thought I had left you back in Louisianna with Eric. You should not be out here so early. You don't want to risk getting hurt as you did before."he said to her, trying not to sound as if he was giving her a lecture.

Pam rolled her eyes. " Does it really look as if I give a shit?"she questioned him as she stood up on her feet. " Go run along, Sissy boy. Leave me the fuck alone."she told him straight. She was not in the mood for it. She was not in the mood for anything. " Now if your finished with your lecture you can leave. " she stated as she sat back down.

Bill rolled his eyes. Pam was always so stubborn. He sat down beside her and narrowed his eyes at her." As your King I command you to tell me what happened when you were out in the Sun and why you were there and for what reason ." he spoke powerfully. He had the power here and he liked that It could give him answers from people when he wanted them.

Pam sighed and looked down. She did not want to tell him but she did not have a choice. " I didn't want to be around anymore. Nobody wants me. Especially not Eric so what is the point in being alone forever. Without Eric there is no me. "she paused for a moment and then began to speak again. "I went there and then Ginger tried to stop me. Last thing I rembered from that was awaking back in Fangtasia and Eric was there. But... He tried to fool me. I am not anybodies fool. So... I left. He wants Sookie not me."she explained to him, her lips trembling, trying not to allow herself to cry; feeling tears form in her eyes.

Bill put his left hand forwards and placed it upon Pam's shoulder. " You should never kill yourself over anyone. No matter who they are. I understand you have a lot of love for Eric. Just as I had for Sookie. Eric does not love Sookie. He wants her blood. If you want him then prove that he is yours and not hers."he told her. The thing was, Bill did not really care wether Pam had Eric. He just wanted Sookie back and away from Eric.

"Go back to Louisianna. Make sure he knows that you want him. If you don't go now it will be too late."Bill told her as he got up and took her hands, pulling her to her feet. " Trust me on that. You may not like it but that is the truth. Either now or never, Pam."

He then walked away from her and left her alone. Pam looked to the sky and then the the ground. She sighed deeply and headed downstairs and over to the street as a taxi pulled up by herside. She got inside and looked to the driver." Airport."

**Again! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I highly appreciate them! I am really happy that I am having people leave reviews and that it is both the same people from before and a few new people. Thank you all, Your sweethearts. I hope your enjoying the story so far!**

**Jada91**

Thanks! Of course. How could anyone not love them. They are amazing, hah. I shall try update as soon as I can. Thanks! xx I won't spoil ths story for you but you may be happy and you may not be. ;D xx

**NicoRobin57**

Answer to your question. Sookie is a bitch. I really hate how everyone seems to always put out how nice and sweet she is. Also how everyone is in love with her. She is not that great, bleh. I shall continue with your request and write onward. xx

**Yamiik**

Hm. Let's see what we can do for you, heh. xx!

**xChaosLovex**

Thank you so much! I love your review. Made me smile. Your such a sweetheart. Thank you again! xx

**LylSev**

Hello my new and lovely fan! Yep. Finally someone sees it. Of course I shall continue and thanks for reading! xx

**Biancalovesdbz1**

Thanks for the review! That was what I was trying to get out to people. I hope you enjoy the future chapters. xx

**Godric The HeartThrob**

I love you and your reviews! xD xx


	8. Take A Chance On Me

**Please read this before you read the story. None of the characters belong to me and neither does the books or TV series. They belong to their rightful owners. This is purely for fun. Each of the chapters are named after a song which my friend chose to suit the chapter. So Please look it up and listen whilst you read as I find you will enjoy it review this I would much appreciate it! :]**

**I am really sorry for taking so long with each chapter. I am currently back at University so I don't get much time for this so that is why but I shall update while I can. Also I am sorry that this chapter was so short. D: Thanks to all of you for your reviews and favourites etc. !**

**Take A Chance On Me - ABBA**

Eric would have to pick who he wanted. Pam or Sookie. It was going to be a difficult choice. They were both different in their own ways. They were not even the same species.

Sookie was a fairy. She had short and wavy beach blonde hair and Chocolate brown eyes. She was quite short... But an average height for a woman of her age. She was still human so she was far from immortal. She was beautiful. She was sweet and kind and loving. Even though she believed she could take care of herself. She normally could not.

Pam was a vampire. She had long and straight blonde hair and had Sapphire blue eyes. She was quite tall for a woman but was still shorter than Eric. She was immortal of course after she was a vampire. She was gorgeous. She was stubborn and she was funny. She could take care of herself. He knew that very well.

Eric paced the office as he ran his hands through his hair. Surely it should not be this difficult to pick who he wanted. He sighed heavily and sat back in his chair by his desk, thinking further about what he should do. He sat back in his chair with his eyes shut.

"Eric. I see you have gotten yourself in a mess again. You really must take better care of yourself. You must not let yourself get into such a bad state as this. It is not healthy for you, my child." a voice called out to him.

All of a sudden he heard a voice. Eric eyes shot open as he looked to where he heard the voice coming from. There he saw Godric, his maker. He was stood leaning against one of the walls of the room. But Godric was dead? How was he here? He did not understand it at all. Eric rose from his seat and walked over to Godric. "Is it really you, Godric?he spoke in a quiet voice.

"Eric. I am nothing but your memories. I still live in you... Even though I am no longer here."Godric replied to him. " You are having difficulties I can tell. I feel it. Problems of a mate. Your stuck between your progeny and Miss Stackhouse."he talked further as he looked to Eric, with blank emotion.

Eric knelt down on his knees and grabbed hold of Godric's arms. " Snälla Godric. Hjälp mig. Jag vet inte vem jag ska välja. Vem ska jag valja, Godric. Du vet vem jag ska vara med! Snälla!"he begged him as he gripped tighter to Godric. He wanted his maker to show him what to do. He was clueless on what he should do.

Godric placed his hand upon, Eric's shoulders. He only said one thing to him before he disappeared. Something important. This was not something he should turn to him for. It was something he had to follow himself. " Följa ditt hjärtat."Godric spoke before fading away. Eric slowly got up from the floor and stared forward into the blank space Godric had previously stood.

Eric had made his decision. This was it. He walked out from the door and speeded off to Sookie's home. Eric walked up to the house as she stood close by it and looked in through the window. He smiled as he looked inside seeing Sookie sat there. He nodded to himself and then walked into the house and into the living room where Sookie was sat.

**Again! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I highly appreciate them! :]**

**LylSev**

I agree. I liked Bill until he turned into an ass and tried to kill Pam xD  
>Though are you sure he will get Pam? xx<p><strong>xChaosLovex<strong>

I am glad you do. Bill can be sweet... somtimes ;D xx

**Jada91**

I guess I did not make it very clear. Basically she went there because of Godric's death. She wanted help, which was why she was talking to herself and such. Hope that little explanation made it more clearer to you. xx

**Yamiik**

Haha, Glad you do. But I won't give you any spoilers. You just going to have to read on and see what happens. ;] xx

**Jada91**

I guess I did not make it very clear. Basically she went there because of Godric's death. She wanted help, which was why she was talking to herself and such. Hope that little explanation made it more clearer to you. xx

**Chuckbassgirl**

Glad someone shares my opinion on the Fairy Princess xD Haha xx

**Rikky The Ledgendary Guardian**

I am sorry you have had to wait. I will try and update the next chapter soon as I can. [ hopefully that willl be before the last one was D: ] xx

**Swedish to English Translations**

Snälla - Please

Hjälp mig - Help Me

Jag vet inte vem jag ska välja - I don't know who I shall choose

Vem ska jag valja, Godric? Du vet vem jag ska vara med - Who should I choose, Godric? You know who I should be with.

Följa ditt hjärtat - Follow your heart


End file.
